Kama Lord of the Gods M(11),RDD(10),Sor(4),Clr(5)
Description Monk 11 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Sorcerer 4 / Cleric 5 The Kama Lord of the Gods is a build that is quite similar to any other Kama build except for just one thing: it uses epic divine shit to do massive damage. It has the capability to apply this damage 18 times a round and an excellent chance to hit with divine power. The sorcerer and cleric buffs are the toppings on the cake with this build. Bless, Divine Favor, Shield of Faith, Bull's Strength, Bear's Endurance, Aid, Owl's Wisdom, Eagle's Splendor, Divine Power, Prayer, Mage Armor, True Strike, Protection from Alignment, Cat's Grace, Ghostly Visage, and Mirror Image are the buffs that this build has access to and makes it unbeatable. The spell resistance from Drow is also very handy. This build is the epitome of perfection in a character. (This may be a slight hyperbole.) One thing you could do is to trade the cleric levels and three of the sorcerer levels for Paladin or Blackguard levels for a higher BAB but less buffs. Pros & Cons Pros -Best Damage Ever -Awesome Spell Resistance -Many uses of EDM Cons -Average Armor -Average Saves -Buffs require rest -Only 3 uses of Divine Power -Fairly Large XP penalty -Need gear to cast level 3 spells -Low Hp -Terrible in PvP Character Creation Why this race? Drow is the only way to go with this build. The +2 Dex and Cha are extremely useful and allow this build to be the best it can be. Build Progression Combat Capabilities Damage Calculations(with good gear and buffs): 18 Attacks a round (12 basePower + 4 flurry + 2 haste) Hand 1: 1-6(kama) + 14(strength) + 8(+8kama) + 22(epic divine might) + 15-90(elemental enchant) + 2(divine favor) Hand 2: 1-6(kama) + 7(strength) + 8(+8kama) + 22(epic divine might) + 15-90(elemental enchant) + 2(divine favor) Per Round (Assuming all attacks hit): Max = 2493 Min = 1043 Average = 1844 Attack bonuses (This is according to my calculations because this build's attacks are listed as Not Applicable): Main Hand: +50/+50/+50/+45/+40/+35/+30/+25/+20 Off Hand: +50/+50/+45/+40/+35/+30/+25/+20/+15 Armor: 55 fully buffed 27(natural) + 5(Shining Hand Robes) + 2(Dexterity Buff) + 3(Wisdom Amulet) + 4(Stag Helmet) + 5(Boots) + 8(Bracers) + 1(Haste) This isn't too bad. Notes Storm Giant Belt, Nymph Cloak +8, Shining Hand Robes +5, Effram's Stag Helmet, Boots of the Sun Soul +5, 2 Enchanted Kamas +8 and an Peripet of Wisdom +8 is the gear I use. Wisdom gear +5 (at least) is needed to cast Cleric spells. Variant You could take Bard instead of Sorcerer for +1 damage and +1 attack, or + to all skills from inspirations, and a loss of spells from Sorcerer level lv 2 spells to bard level 1. However if you do this you'll have to carefully manage your alignment so that you're lawful for the Monk level ups and Neutral/Chaotic for the Bard levels. Category:Character builds Category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds category:Power Builds category:Divine Character builds